


Where I'm Bound

by Carnivalwheel



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: F/M, Movie/TV crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivalwheel/pseuds/Carnivalwheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another universe’s Britt Reid is dropped into the M11U.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I'm Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless fic is pretty much pointless. I tend to change tenses for some reason and not notice, so be warned wording is weird. It’s not worth the headache anymore. This story is my own headcanon, where Britt is a good daddy who showers his two kids with love and affection. I’m open for names for those kids too.

This Britt was different, but not different in a bad way. If anything this Britt was an improvement on their Britt. This Britt had class and treated her with respect. Not that Britt and Kato didn’t treat her well, but this other Britt just, well, she really didn’t know.

When he had first dropped out of the portal, created by one of machines Kato had been tinkering with, it had been a shock, but somehow it was sort of expected. After all, the three of them were a crime fighting team, alternate dimension travel was bound to happen at some point.

They were just lucky that the other Britt was very understanding about the whole situation. In fact, he had insisted on being called Reid. “It’ll be less confusing for everyone,” he had said.

How they ended up with the Britt who was considerate and gave up his name for everyone’s benefit, Lenore will never know.

She’s pretty sure that even Kato liked Reid even though he had been suspicious of the stranger at first. Reid was lucky that he had his wallet with him when he had dropped into their universe. Lenore’s pretty sure he might want to do a DNA test on Reid too, but at least Kato had stopped staring at the man.

Britt had been more trusting and even though they looked different, they were the same person. Reid was older, his black hair staring to gray at the temples. His eyes where a different color, but had a shine in them that made him look younger and at the same time a wisdom that made him wise beyond his years.

“Casey, are you alright?”

Lenore blinked herself out of the daze, making a small questioning noise in the back of her throat.

This Britt didn’t call her Lenore.

Reid sighed and rested the side of his cheek against the palm of his hand, he had propped up on the table. She realized that he was looking at the machine that had brought him here over three months ago. Kato was getting closer at fixing it though. It had began to spark, but the portal refused to open. From what Lenore guessed it would be at least another three before it was completely ready.

When Reid noticed her silently staring at him, he tried to put on his best smile. Lenore realized that he failed horribly.

“I don’t know anymore, Casey.”

She was staring at him like an idiot. Say something, her brain said something, but the words got stuck in her throat. Hoping that he would continue talking; Reid had such a nice voice.

“I want get back to my life. I want to write a story for The Sentinel and go out gallivanting as the Green Hornet. For God sake, I just want to kiss my wife again-”

“You’re married?” she cut him off without thinking. Lenore looked over to where Kato and Britt were hunched over. There was no way their universe's billionaire would settle down with anyone. Hell, in this universe there probably wasn’t someone who was even crazy or desperate enough to want to marry Britt.

Looking back at Reid, she was greeted with a rather pitiful look. He didn’t belong here, no matter how much she liked his company. Reid pulled a gold ring from one of his suit pockets and slipped it on.

Some mastermind she was, she didn’t even notice the slight tan line that wrapped around Reid’s left ring finger until this moment.

Suddenly, Lenore wondered how his wife felt at right now. Her husband had been missing, she must be worried sick if not heartbroken. She’d have a talk with Kato later tonight to see if it was possible to send Reid back to a specific day.

“Don’t worry, Britt,” she smiled reassuringly at him and covered his hand with her own. “We’ll get you home soon. I promise.”

“You know,” he smiled back at her. “I have some kids too.”

“I’d love to hear about them.”

Reid’s face lights up when he tells a story about his daughter and son, and Lenore is sure his face must be hurting from the smiling he’s doing. His hands go all over the place, making unnecessary gestures.

It reminds Lenore that Reid and Britt are the same person. They have the same smile and laugh. They have the same fighting style, even though Reid is more experienced than Britt. Though, Lenore suspects that Reid is much older and has been the Green Hornet longer. In the end, despite their differences, they have the same heart. They just followed different paths in life, just like everyone else in Reid’s universe did.

It had been a shocker when Reid had told them that Frank Scanlon was one of his best friends and was aware that he knew about the Green Hornet’s identity. If she remembered it correctly Kato had dropped a mug and then processed to ask about his own counterpart, leaving Britt to pick up the broken glass.

Reid had even told Britt that his father was a good man. Britt had turned his head away from Reid and looked off in the distance for awhile. He was probably deep in thought, going over his childhood in his head. It always took Britt time to realize things and if he did figure out something that night, he didn’t tell anyone.

It occurred to Lenore to ask about her counterpart, but she decided against it. What would be the point? She was happy or as close to happiness as she could get at this point in her life. Why would she want to ruin that with the knowledge of who she could have been in another lifetime.

\--

Reid was lucky that Kato was some kind of crazy mad genius because within two months the machine is fixed.

“We should get ice cream,” Britt said and Kato rolled his eyes.

“That’s a great idea.” Lenore’s not sure why she said it, but she did. Britt’s bouncing on his toes all the way to the car and Kato mutters under his breath. There’s a slight pang in Lenore’s chest and she turns back towards where the portal had been a few minutes ago.

“You coming Casey?”

Lenore’s head whipped around, her eyes landing on Britt. Not Reid, just Britt. Sillly Britt who made her laugh sometimes. Stupid Britt.

“What did you just call me.

“Well I don’t know, Case is your last name. So I just took it a step further and called you Casey?” He doesn’t sound sure about his answer. His head tilts to the side and she knows that he is about to be lost to the world. If there’s one thing about Britt, it is that he has a wandering mind.

“My name is Lenore, Britt.”

He looked at her for a moment, a goofy smile plastered on his face, before giving a small laugh. She frowned, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Lenore is a boring name. You deserve a name just as unique as you, Casey.”

She wanted to cry at that because that was exactly what Reid had said when she had asked. Instead of hitting him and telling Britt that he was an idiot. Lenore hugged him like no one was watching, but as it turned out Kato was watching them. So, when he honked the horn and started yelling at them to get in the car, Britt tried to pull away from the embrace. He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

She laughed against Britt’s shoulder and pulled him a little bit closer, making the moment last just a little bit longer.

“Just enjoy the moment, idiot.”

Sure enough, a few moments later Britt’s arms wrap around her and hug her back.

\--

The machine had thrown him a few minutes after he had departed. Making it seem like Britt Reid had never left.

It was sad, Britt thought, that no one else would know about the universe he had been in and the different versions of himself and his friends that did not exist in this one. Like a lot of things in his life, this would be just another secret he would carry on his shoulders.

He brushed the grass off of his knees and headed back his house. If he was correct, no one would be there and it gave him the perfect opportunity to read the paper he had left half read in the living room before he had got sucked into a different universe.

\--

Downstairs, Britt could hear the rattle of keys and the door swing open. The newspaper had long since been abandon and he was sitting at one of the chairs in the corner of the bedroom. The bedroom window had the best view, one where you could see the entire backyard.

“Britt?” His wife appeared in the doorway. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just thinking.”

“What are thinking about?” She started taking out her earrings, putting them in the jewelry box that sat on the dresser. He smiled at her as if it had been the first time he had seen her do it.

“That in another universe, you wouldn’t even give me the time of day.”

“That’s horrible, Britt,” she turned to him with a frown. “That’s like me saying that somewhere out there is a version of you that hates his father.”

“It’s the truth,” Britt said with wide eyes.

“Is not.”

She’s pouting and she didn’t even care. She slid into his lap while he let out a joking ‘humph’ that made her laugh. Britt made a funny face. One that she declared his love struck face.

“The first time I met you, I knew I was going to marry you,” Britt says.

“You mean, you knew you wanted to marry me.”

“No, I knew.”

She’s aware that he’s trying to be romantic, even though everything that comes out of his mouth is cheesy. But when he kisses her, she doesn’t mind at all.

Britt is her husband and she can’t imagine what it would be like not being married to him. He’s one of the sweetest and bravest men she has ever met. Even in the mornings when his hair is messed up and he has had a rough night of crime fighting. Britt will give her the laziest grin she never thought possible and make her fall in love all over again with him.

She pities the version of her, who in some distant universe, doesn’t realize what she’s missing out on.

“Love you, Case,” Britt said, leaning his forehead against hers. The kids will be home from school soon. Later, the Green Hornet will ride out into the night.

“Love you too, Reid.”

It was nice, Lenore decided, to live in the moment. So when Britt kisses the space to between her nose and her cheek, she is more than happy to wrap her arms around him and bring him closer to her, lean her head against his shoulder, and spend a little more time with her husband.


End file.
